Lightweight
by CuteSango07
Summary: Without the girls knowing, someone is in the house. He makes his way to the brunette's bedroom, picking up the shirt she slept in last night. He sniffs it and his eyes roll in the back of his head. Truly he does love the girl. It's just that his leader says it's not good to be in a relationship when hard times are here.
1. Lightweight

**Okay, so this is the first fanfiction I've written about Teen Wolf. I've been wanting to write one about Isaac for some time now, but I've never had the time to. This may be just a short little fic, so I hope you guys like it. **

**Warning: I do have a little sex scene in this chapter as well. So if you don't want to read that part you might need to scroll over it. I didn't go into major details about anything, but I just wanted to let you guys know about it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any major characters, but I do own my own characters and my own ideas for the story. **

* * *

"Do you even know how you make me weak?" I sang. I was in the shower listening to Demi Lovato's song 'Lightweight'. Right now I needed the comfort of a sappy song – and this being my favorite song of Demi's – would do me just.

'I'm a lightweight,  
Better be careful what you say.  
With every word I'm blown away –  
You're in control of my heart.'

A guy I desperately loved – who has been my friend since we were little – has turned into the most disgusting human being on the planet. He's a dick, though I never knew the reason behind his intentions of being that way. He was always sweet and caring. He said he even loved me once. Yeah, right! I'm sure back then he was telling me the truth. But now, I doubt he even remembered ever saying that to me. I sigh as I scrub the milk and honey shampoo in my hair.

I sing loudly, "Make a promise please – you'll always be in reach, just in case I need you there when I call. This is all so new – seems too good to be true. Could this really be a safe place to fall?" No one is home. My parents are on their anniversary. They're a happy couple who have their ups and downs, but nonetheless, they're great for each other. Me and him… well we're not so great now. Back then maybe, not now.

_"Don't go too high, okay Isaac?" My 11 year old self said as I watched my best friend climb the big oak outside my house. _

_He laughs evilly and replies, "Don't worry about me! I'll be fine! Mel, watch me as I go all the way to the top."_

_I'm scared for his safety, but I watch nonetheless. He reaches the top in no time and he waves down to me. I smile and wave back. "Okay you made it to the top. Come down right now – you might fall!"_

_ "I'm fine, Mel. Geeze, you're a party pooper." Isaac makes his way to the grassy earth as I watch in horror. He lands down next to me in a few minutes and smirks, "See, told ya!"_

"_If you ever need help on your homework, let me know okay, mister?" We're 17 years old now and go to Beacon High School. We're juniors this year._

_He sighs and snaps, "Meladee, I'm not stupid okay!" He sees me back off a little and replies back softly, "I'm sorry, alright? Dad's… dad's just being himself. I'm stressed is all. I'm sorry." He grabs my shoulder and squeezes lightly._

_Smiling sadly I reply, "It's okay. And I know you're not stupid Isaac. I was just reminding you if you ever have trouble in anything, just ask." I don't ask about his father. The last time I did, we didn't talk with one another for a couple of months. He isolated himself from me when he told me about his dad abusing him. I tried to tell him to call the police, but he only yelled at me and said that his dad knew some guys in the police force. I knew that Stiles' dad would have helped him, but I think he was too scared to ask for help. _

_He nods his head, "Of course I will Miss Genius." He throws his arm around my shoulders and leads me to our next class – Gym._

* * *

'I'm a lightweight – easy to fall, easy to break.  
With every move my whole world shakes.  
Keep me from falling apart.'

The music blares loudly from my room. I hum the rest of the song and wait for the other song to come on.

* * *

Without the girls knowing, someone is in the house. He makes his way to the brunette's bedroom, picking up the shirt she slept in last night. He sniffs it and his eyes roll in the back of his head. Truly he does love the girl. It's just that his leader says it's not good to be in a relationship when hard times are here. Especially when the girl he loves figured out that he's a werewolf. That didn't turn out that well.

_"You're a what?" Meladee all but screamed._

_I put my hands up, "Would you keep it down? Geeze, there are people around here!" I turn around making sure no one heard anything. Shutting my eyes, I let out a sigh. "Good, no one heard."_

_Meladee whispers harshly, "What do you mean 'you're a werewolf'? Like a scary looking one with big canines and big ass claws that could slice me in a million pieces?"_

_"I wouldn't do that to you, Mel. You know me for Christ's sake!"_

_ "I know I know you Isaac! We've been friends forever. I mean, you could have told me that you were a freaking wolf _sooner _than _later_. And now you're all popular because you've changed too. You and that Erica chick. Wasn't she the one who always had the seizures? Wait a second! She's one too, isn't she? Oh my God – how many more are there, huh? Are there any more people I need to know of that are werewolves?" _

_Meladee is furious, I can feel it. She's torn between fiction and nonfiction. She's confused about her feelings towards me now and if she's ever going to trust me again. Mentally I'm hoping she will run away and never look back at me. But my heart tells me differently. My jaws clench at my indecisive emotions. I want her to love me for whom I have become, and yet… and yet I want her to never be around me. _

_I let out a furious snarl, "If you can't manage to see me for who I am now, then I shouldn't have even trusted you in the first place. I thought you would have taken this a tad bit better Meladee. But I guess I was wrong! Stay away from me for now on, okay? If I'm that much of a burden to you because of what I am now, then I don't want you ever near me again!" I just snapped and I know I hurt her feelings. But dammit! If she can't handle the fact that I'm a werewolf I'd rather not deal with it. _

_Tears form in her eyes and I watch in agony as she stands there in shock. She stutters out, "Isaac… I'm sorry. This is just too much on me. With bad things happening last year and now you just telling me that there are werewolves and mythical creatures running about, it's taking a toll on my little brain. Is that why Stiles was keeping secrets from me? And is that why Scott and Allison are having problems? Is Scott a werewolf… or wait! Is Allison a hunter or something? Goodness! All of this is just too much on me, okay? Isaac, please. Just give me time with this. Don't push me away – not again. Not like last time."_

_Last time… with my father abusing me. I kept her away from all of that. She couldn't do anything. No one could. My dad knew people. But now he's long gone. Dead. Even now, I'm telling her to leave. I'm not even letting her take the information in. Pushing away people is what I'm best at. I growl, "If you can't let it sink in now, what makes you think you can let it sink in later? I thought you were different, Mel. Just… just stay away from me, okay?" I turn around and stalk off to Derek's hideout. I clench my jaw. He'll be proud of me. But I'm not proud of anything I just did. Dammit!_

Isaac walks to the bathroom door and lays his hand on the white wood. All of the songs blaring in the background are muted in his mind. He can't understand why she, of all people, would act the way she did. _Well I did act like a total dick too. I have been for the past month. Derek, you must be so happy._ Isaac's eyes turn golden at his hatred.

'Baby I just ran out of band aids,  
I don't even know where to start.  
'Cause you can bandage the damage –  
You never really can fix a heart.'

_"Great going Isaac. Now all you have to do now is keep her away from you. Don't let her come onto you, you hear me? She will only distract you from going after Jackson and his master. You need all the space you can get. Erica and Boyd know that as well. Scott needs to listen to me – love will only fog your mind. I know – I've been there before," Derek growls. He paces back and forth, thinking of a way to get Jackson. "The only way we can get to him is if we go to the warehouse rave. Tell Scott – I'm sure he'll have a plan."_

_I nod and reply, "Derek… I… never mind." I shake my head and walk to the back of the train. I don't want to stay away from Meladee. She's my anchor on controlling my wolf. I need her. Derek just doesn't understand. But I can't go back on his word – he's the alpha. Even if it kills me, I will try my hardest to keep away from my longtime friend. _

How good that did him. He can never stay away from her. He watches her while she sleeps, when she's in class with him, even in the hallways and lunchroom. He notices her when she's smiling and laughing with her friends. She's okay with Scott and Stiles – though he knows Scott is pissed at the way he treated her. Even Stiles is angry with him… Erica and Boyd are as well. Erica told him that he should have been more calm and discreet with Mel. Boyd knows what it's like to be told to be left alone. He understands her pain. But according to them, Isaac's just another douche bag.

He growls lightly under his breath. _Damn Derek and his alpha ass_. Tonight is the night where he has to go to that rave and help Scott contain Jackson. _I hope Meladee won't be there._ He hears her singing to the song on the stereo. _Demi Lovato's 'Mistake' – another of her favorite songs._ He listens to her serene voice.

"Think you made your greatest mistake, I'm not going to call this a break. Think you really blew it this time; think you could walk on such a thin line. Won't be taking your midnight calls, ignore the rocks you throw at my wall. I see it written on your face – you know you made it, your greatest mistake."

_Dammit Meladee! Why do you have to have this effect on me? Why do you have to have the most beautiful voice in the world, the most beautiful laugh and eyes and smile, and everything!_ Isaac closes his eyes in an attempt to calm down. Now's not the time to lose his cool. He needs to hurry and get back with Derek before he realizes that he might be at Meladee's house instead of being where he needs to be – with Scott, Stiles and Erica. He sighs and turns back around, heading to her bedroom window. Closing the window he turns back around before jumping down to the soft earth.

* * *

"My love's like a star, yeah. You can't always see me, but you know that I'm always there. When you see one shining, take it as mine and remember I'm always near," I sing the song as I hop out of the shower. I dry off quickly and dash to my room. _I'm going to be late if I don't hurry. Julie is going to be pissed if I'm late. _

I open my closet door and search for the right outfit. I smile when I find what I'm searching for. I strap my bra around my chest and pull on my black and yellow underwear. I glance at the midnight black skinny jeans and tisk. _Now for a shirt._ I rummage thru my closet once more and find a yellow off-the shoulder tee. I pull that over my head and pull on the jeans as well. I stomp back to the bathroom and blow-dry my hair. I set my makeup set next to my hairbrush and get to work on my eyes. I never put on foundation, it breaks my face out! Once my eyes look perfect I get to work on my hair. I hum to the next song that is on and curl my brown waves.

Leaving everything where it's at, never forgetting to turn off the curler, I dash to my room once again. I pull on a pair of yellow Mensae booties, grab my purse, keys, and phone and make my way to the front door. I glance in the small mirror against the wall and smile. _I look sexy!_ I laugh slightly as I make my way to my car. I drive a few blocks down the road and arrive at Julie's house.

I'm getting out of my car when I hear, "About time you showed up, missy. I've been waiting for a thousand hours!"

I shake my head, "You're exaggerating Jules. It's only been an hour and a half. You're fine girl! Okay, so are you taking your car or am I driving?"

She shrugs and replies, "I don't care. You want me to drive this time? Last time you drove."

I shrug as well and lock my car doors. "You can drive this time, since you don't care. Come on, I'm ready to get my dance on!" I dash to her car and wait anxiously as she makes her way over. Nodding her head she unlocks the door and I open the passenger side. I sit down and glance out of the window. _I hope Isaac isn't there. I don't know if I can deal with him being near me._

"You okay Mels? You're not thinking about him are you?" Julie starts the car and makes her way to the warehouse.

I shake my head and reply, "Nah…"

Smiling sadly she replies, "Mels, sweetie, I know you care for him, but try to have a good time okay? I don't like to see you down."

I nod and look out the window once more. "You know what Jules? I think… I think I left my stereo on."

She laughs, "Really? Wow Meladee! Were you in that much of a hurry?"

"Well I knew if I didn't hurry I would be late and I didn't want to listen to you gripe. Ugh! Oh well I guess. It should turn off in an hour. It normally does…" I sigh and glare at my stupidity.

Giggling, Julie says, "It's fine. It should turn off. It does when we're listening to it a night. Don't worry about it."

I nod again and respond, "Are we there yet?"

"Oh now!"

I laugh.

* * *

When we arrive at the warehouse I notice that Stiles' jeep is there. _At least someone else is here that I know. But why is he here? Is Scott here as well?_ I shake my head and get out of the car once Julie finds a parking spot. We head to the front and I notice some guys staring in our direction. I poke Julie and move my head in their direction.

She nods and giggles, "We look hot, of course they would stare. Get used to it Mels – you're delicious looking."

"Likewise!" I exclaim. We giggle and head to the back of the line. "Oh, do you have the tickets?"

She searches thru her purse and snatches them out. "Yep!"

I glance around the place to see if I can make out Stiles or Scott. _Don't look for Isaac… don't look for Isaac._ I see the back of some guy's head and take in a breath. _Ugh! Why me?_ Jules looks at me questioningly and then notices who I'm staring at.

She glares in his direction and replies, "Mels, don't worry about it."

_But how can I not worry about it?_ He's with Erica… the other werewolf. I've finally realized that no matter what Isaac is, I'll still love him for who he is. He's still the same Isaac I've known for years – only that he's a wolf… and looks sexier… I b link my eyes a couple of times and shake the thought out of my head.

"Okay, let's do this," Julie squeals in excitement.

I smile at her eagerness and reply, "Okie doke!"

* * *

The music is blaring and I'm dancing with Jules and some other guys. I don't let them touch me. I'm not the one who lets a guy touch what he can't have. _I'm someone else's dammit._ My eyes widen a little when I find Isaacs eyes on me. He looks pissed and is dancing with Erica and Jackson. _Jackson? What's he doing here?_ Erica is in the middle and Isaac is grinding against her from behind while Jackson is dancing in front. I glare and pull the closest guy to my body.

"Whoa, you sure can dance," comes the guy's reply.

Jules notices and rolls her eyes, but smiles nonetheless. She mouths 'Go get him tiger', glancing at Isaac, and then back to me.

Smirking I grind my body against the random guy and watch as Isaac's eyes glow gold. _Good, he's pissed. Be jealous!_ I turn around and dance with the guy. I don't see anything that happens next with Erica, Jackson or Isaac. I do know that when I turn back around they're not there anymore. I'm confused for a second until I'm grabbed from behind. I gasp and turn around in my captives' arms. _Isaac!_

"Do you always have to be near me?" growls Isaac.

"Do you always have to be stalking me?" I growl back. I see Jules in my peripheral vision. She's wide eyed, but smirks, pointing to her phone. She turns back around and dances with some dude. _Text when I'm ready to leave is what she's saying._ "And what do you think you were doing dancing with Erica, huh? You said you guys were friends!"

"And what about you – dancing with some random dude!" remarks Isaac. "You're mine, remember?" He growls in my ear.

_"When we're older and out of High School I'm going to marry you, you hear me Meladee?" replies the 9 year old Isaac._

_My 8 ½ year old self giggles girlishly and runs away from him. I dash to the big oak by my backyard fence and yell, "What if we're separated and go to different schools and you meet other girls? What then? You won't want to be with me anymore."_

_ "Well guys will be watching you when we go to school. And if we do go to different schools I will only think of you. You're mine, Meladee Serene Daniels."_

I look down to the dance floor and nod my head. I whisper, knowing he can hear, "I do remember. I always think of that time Isaac. When we were younger and you told me that I would always be yours. And anyways, you told me to stay away from you, don't you remember? So why are you here?"

He looks away, sighs, and then whispers in my ear, "Jackson is like me, but kind of different. Someone is controlling him and his actions. They're making him kill people. Scott, Derek, Erica, Boyd, Stiles, and I are all here to capture him and ask him who his master is. I didn't think you'd be here. You shouldn't be here. Neither should Julie. I want you to get to a safe place and take Jules with you as well."

I shiver when his breath reaches my ear and I whisper back, "Why should I? You don't care for me, if I recall our last talk." I start to pull away but he holds me in place.

"Mel, please. Derek didn't want me to have someone get in my way – to block me from thinking clearly. That's what I did. He's the alpha Mel, I have to do as he says," Isaac gushes out.

I take a deep breath and reply, "Okay. So everything you said… it wasn't true? I mean about me not being near you anymore?" He shakes his head. "Good, 'cause that was really hard to do. I'd see you in class and I'd want to go over and say hi… but then I remembered what you said. And now I understand why you chose to be a wolf – to be stronger. I know it's taken me a while to get it through my brain, but it was a lot to take in. I'm sorry Isaac."

Smiling he replies, "I'm sorry for being a prick this past month."

"It's okay," I smile.

He hugs me against his chest and says, "Get out of here alright? Take Julie and get out. I'll find you afterwards okay?" I nod against his chest. He takes in a deep breath, smelling my hair. I blush when he replies, "Be careful, babe."

"You too," I stutter. Placing a kiss on his cheek, I turn and look for Jules. I spot her in the distance dancing with some new guy. I text her that I'm ready to leave and watch her take out her phone and read the text. She glances around the dance floor and does a double take when she finds me. I wave her over and meet her half way.

When we get closer I hear her say, "You ready to leave girlie? My feet are killing me! Oh, how did your reunion go with Isaac?"

"I'll tell ya once we're in the car," I yell over the music.

She nods and we head outside to her car. When we're outside I look to the ground and notice some black powder on the ground. I shake my head and shrug. _Whatever._ I walk over it and Jules does the same.

* * *

We're heading back to her place. It's silent for a few minutes until I speak up, "Okay, so I'm dancing with this guy and I turn around and don't see them anymore. That's when I'm spun around and in Isaac's arms. He's mad and I'm furious with him as well, but he explains that he's had a really bad month. Something with him dealing with his father's death and some new friends he's been hanging out with. They didn't want me to get to him apparently."

"Wow, what assholes!"

I nod, "Yeah. So I ask him that everything he said was a lie and then he told me that he didn't want me to get hurt because of him talking to me. But now he said that he doesn't care anymore, that he wants to be with me and that his friends could rot in hell."

"Whoa! Goodness!" exclaims a thrilled Julie.

I know I'm lying to my best friend, but I can't tell her the real truth. It would cause her to have a break down. She would go insane. Well not really insane, but it would leave her in a mess. I told her the half-truth. Isaac really was sorry for how he acted and that he really did want to be with me, only I left out the part of him being a werewolf and Jackson being this other thing being controlled by someone and Derek being a total jerk wad and being an asshole of an alpha. I mentally take in a deep breath. _Goodness, what a mouthful._

* * *

Jules and I say goodnight and I head back to my house. _He said that he would find me. Is he going to come to my house?_ I park my car in the garage and head to my room. I flop on my bed and throw my booties to the floor. I'm exhausted, but I know I need to stay up for Isaac. I sigh and make my way to the bathroom. I take some cleaning pads and wipe the makeup off of my eyes. I then take my shirt and jeans off and strut back to my bedroom only in my bra and panties.

Humming a recent song from the rave I don't notice Isaac sitting on my bed with an amused grin plastered to his face. A cough startles me and I scream glancing to my purple covered bed. My hands go to my chest and I yell, "Isaac Lahey! How the hell did you get inside my-" I cut short when I notice my bedroom window is open. I point and yell once more, "Is that why at night I'm freezing my ass off? Do you watch me sleep or something? Ugh! Okay, I don't care. Just turn around and let me get dressed in something else!" I turn around, my back to him. I then realize that that's showing my ginormous butt. I let out a frustrated groan and turn back around to face him.

"I like you like this though Meladee," Isaac smirks.

I'm against the wall in less than one second, my arms above my head. I'm breathing hard and I watch as his eyes roam over my half naked body. "Isaac, what are you-" His mouth is against mine and my eyes widen in shock. _I… Umm… Kissing…_ My mouth spreads open and I let his tongue explore my orifice. My eyes close as I fight for the upper hand. I hear him moan against our interlocked lips and I smirk. _He likes me fighting for control. Hehe._ We separate for a few seconds to breathe.

"Why did you-" I try to say but he cuts me off.

"I've always wanted to kiss you, but I was always too shy to do anything. I've been waiting for this moment forever," he says breathlessly.

I pull his shirt towards me, bringing his face to mine. I blush replying, "So have I." I kiss him hard against the lips and pull him closer to me. His hands travel down my back and make their way to my butt. He hesitantly squeezes gently and I moan against his lips. He gropes me a tad harder and lifts up off of the floor. My legs find their way around his waist and Isaac walks to the bed, never breaking the kiss.

Isaac lays me back against my comforter and straddles my body with his. I unwrap my legs and lift up to take his shirt off. We break the kiss and he helps me pull his t-shirt off of his body. I rub my hand down his chest, blushing because I never thought I would be doing this kind of thing. _I've only read fanfictions about this kind of stuff; I've never performed anything like this!_ I lock onto his green eyes and smile shyly. I glance away from his gaze and whisper, "I've… I've never done this before Isaac. I-I don't know what I'm doing."

He snatches my hand and kisses it gently. "It's okay. I'm a virgin too, but I've seen movies, read things even… and you seem to know a lot more than you say you don't." He trails kisses down my arm and I shiver under the touch. He stops when he reaches my neck. "You sure you want to do this? I mean, we can stop if you want to. I won't pressure you in to anything."

I shake my head and reply, "No, I want to. I'm just nervous is all… and do you have a condom… do all guys carry condoms? 'Cause I mean, I don't carry condoms… why would I, I'm not a guy. And I-" Lips are against mine.

Isaac grumbles against my lips, "You talk too much when you're nervous, babe."

"Sorry," I mumble.

His hands lift me off of the comforter to unclasp my bra. He growls when he can't get it undone.

I giggle, push him off of me and take my bra off. He stares at my breasts for a second and then lunges to my lips. His hands find my nipples and I moan when he squeezes the tips. I arch my back in ecstasy, letting him have more of my body. I trail my hands down his chest once more and find his button and zipper. I undo both and pull both pants and boxers half off his rear end. We break the kiss and he pulls his clothes off. He throws them to the floor and I look at his erection. My head turns in a different direction, anywhere but to his manhood.

"You don't have to be shy, Meladee. Here." He places a wrapper in the palm of my hand and replies, "I just bought these things… but only for you. Tear it open while I do this-" He crawls back onto the bed to me and pulls my underwear from my body. He gently spreads my legs open and looks at me for permission. Nodding my head, I start on tearing the wrapper, while he kisses my thigh.

The sensations that fill my mind and body are excruciating. Panting, I press his head between my legs right in front of my wet opening. He glances up at me, but I push him back down. "Just… just do it already. Then we can…" He licks my clit and it sends me overboard. My eyes roll in the back of my head and I grab his hair. "Th-that feels good. Mmm… Isaac…" He opens my lips and sticks his tongue inside of me. My head slams back onto my pillow and I moan in delight.

He smirks, grabs the condom from my left hand, and puts it on. He glances at me nervously and stutters, "This might hurt a little bit, okay? I'll be as gentle as I can be."

I nod my head and hold onto his hand as he enters me. It hurts like hell for a few minutes, but he stays in one position while I get used to it. I breathe hard and keep the tears from pouring out. Isaac strokes my face, concern filling his eyes. I whisper, "I'm okay. It's okay." I kiss his hand and nod at him to continue.

The night was a long, delightful one.

* * *

I wake up with a warm body wrapped around me. I sit straight up and look around my room and down at the person lying beside me. _Isaac looks really handsome when sleeping._ I giggle softly and try to get off of my bed without waking the said boy up. I throw my legs over the side of the bed and try to sit up without making the bed squeak. Before I make it down to the floor, I'm lying back down next to the 'sleeping' boy. I let out an 'oomph' and Isaac nudges his nose against my hair. I let out a frustrated groan, "Isaac… I have to pee…"

"No you don't. Stay here with me," he replies slowly.

I struggle against his arms and huff, "Isaac, love, please let me go to the bathroom."

"Love?" he chuckles lightly.

I gasp and reply hastily, "It's just a word… I wasn't… I mean… Oh let me go!" I hear him chuckle against my back and then his arms loosen around my waist. I bolt my naked form to the restroom. I hear Isaac say something about my ass looking hot when jiggling while I run. I shake my head; sit down on the toilet and pee. "Stupid boy," I mutter under my breath.

A yell comes from across the hallway, "I heard that!"

I giggle and start the shower water. I head back to my room and search for a pair of undies. Isaac mumbles something about it being a Saturday and why do I have to get up so early. I laugh and say, "Really, Isaac? It's almost 11 o'clock. And just because it's a Saturday doesn't mean I don't have things to do. And isn't it a full moon tonight anyways? Doesn't that mean that you'll be with Derek or something?"

"Shit! I forgot about that. Is it okay if I take a shower with you? Derek will be pissed if I'm not at the abandoned train station at the right time. If I go like I am now, he'll smell you on me. He'll be able to smell a little of you on me afterwards, but he can get over it," is Isaac's reply.

Nodding my head I grab a pair of blue boy shorts and go straight to the shower. "Come on, slow poke. The water's already warming up. Once we get done we can do something before you have to leave," I call over my shoulder. Hands lift me off of the floorboard and I gasp. I turn to face Isaac and give him a short kiss on the lips, morning breath and all, mixing together. He smiles into it and walks to the bathroom still holding me.

We take a shower, which lasts about an hour or so. _Yeah, 'cause showers take that long to get ready…_ I'm in a daze when we get out and Isaac strokes my face with the palm of his right hand.

"Are you okay, Mel? You seem like you're in a daze," replies the boy.

I shake my head and ask timidly, "Does this mean that we're officially together now? I mean, when we're at school we can hold hands now…?"

He chuckles as he tosses his clothes on, "Yes, Meladee. We can hold hands at school now, give quick kisses before going to our classes, and even go on dates. Well when I have time to, that is. With everything that's going on with Jackson it will be hard to find time for dates. But that doesn't matter right now, does it? We're together, that's what matters right?"

I nod my head, searching my closet for some clothes. I spot a pair of blue jeans and a plain black tee. I pull the clothes over my bra and underwear and reply with a short, quick, "Yup." I snatch up some socks and pull my sneakers over them. "So before going anywhere, do you want me to drop you off at your house so you can get some new clothes on?"

Isaac nods, though I can't see, and answers, "Yeah, that'd be nice."

I turn around, facing the green eyed boy, and smile. I snatch up my phone, purse and keys and make my way to the garage door, Isaac trailing behind.

* * *

When we reach his house I stay in the car while he goes to change his clothes. He's back to the car in no time and we're off once more.

"So where do you want to go, mister?" I ask while staring at the road before me. I'd look at him, but I'm too scared that I'd crash into something.

He places his hand on my right thigh and responds, "Oh, I don't care. Derek wants me to meet him around 5 tonight. It doesn't bug me on what we do as long as I'm with you." My eyebrows raise and he replies sheepishly, "I know, corny."

Chuckling, I retort, "It's fine – I think it's cute. How about we go to a restaurant and get food, I'm starving! And then we can go to the park or something, just walk around…"

Squeezing my thigh he replies, "Okay." His stomach growls and I laugh loudly, making him blush.

* * *

A few hours later we're sitting in my car waiting for the time when he has to head to Derek's. I'm sad that he has to leave, but I don't want him to change in front of me. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I read the text.

'Hey, Mels. I just got a text from Allison about Lydia having a party for her birthday. You want to go with?'

I text Julie back with a 'yeah sure' and tell Isaac about the party. He says to be careful and I respond with an 'I'm always careful'. He chuckles and shakes his head. Looking at the time, I smile sadly and sigh. It's 4:30, the time when Isaac has to leave me for the night. He groans and leans closer to my face. He kisses me gently and pulls away before we get carried away.

"Be careful tonight. Jackson's still out there. If you see him, be cautious of him okay? You never know, he could be going to Lydia's party."

"Just because Jackson is something evil, doesn't mean that he is too. He's being controlled by someone. That means that he's not the one killing the people on his own, someone else is using his will. If I see him at Lydia's party I will stay away from him, okay? I will be with Jules the whole time anyways. I'll be okay. And what about you, huh? You be careful too. I've never seen a werewolf change, but if it's the same thing as it is in movies, it looks like it hurts when you change forms," I reply back. His jaws clench and I quickly reply, "I'll be fine. Go. Iloveyou."

His eyes find mine and he looks at me questioningly, "Did I just hear you correctly? You love me?"

I glance away stuttering out, "I, umm, I… yeah."

He pulls my face to look at him and he smiles as he replies, "I love you too." With that, he kisses me one last time before getting out of my car and heading to Derek's hideout at the train station.

Giggling softly I drive back to my house, ready for Lydia's party.

* * *

**Okay so I'm pretty sure that's the longest chapter I've ever put up on here. I would have written more out, but I have to go to work in a little while. I really hope you guys like this. I had a fun time writing this too. I was sitting down listening to Demi Lovato's song 'Lightweight' and it inspired me to write this. I will try my hardest to get the other chapters out soon, but I can't promise anything. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~!*CuteSango07*!~**


	2. Figment of My Imagination

**Okay, I know this is 3,000 words shorter than my first chapter, but this is all that I could conjure up at the moment. I think it's alright... but I know I could have done better. *shrugs***

**Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada... You guys get the drift. Nothing is mine, except my own characters and ideas. **

* * *

Isaac notices Derek getting his big trunk of torture out in the open. Erica, Boyd, and the blonde boy are silent as Derek is removing chains and other devices he'll use to lock them all up. Isaac rummages thru his trunk and sees a triple spiral. The said boy asks what it is and Boyd responds that it's a Triskelion, meaning that it represents different things to different people: past, present, future or mother, father, child.

"You know what it means to me," comes Derek's snarky reply.

"Alpha, Beta, Omega," Boyd replies quickly.

Derek nods in approval, "That's right. It's a spiral – it reminds us that we can all rise to one or fall to another. Betas can become Alphas, but Alphas can also fall to Betas or even Omegas."

Isaac stands up straighter and replies, "Scott's an Omega."

"Scott's part of our pack now," is Derek's reply.

The standing blonde looks around the deserted train station and snaps, "Really? Where is he now?" He turns to look at Derek with a smug look written over his face.

"He's looking for Jackson. But don't worry; he's not going to have it easy tonight either. None of us are. There's a price you paid for this kind of power – you get the ability to heal, but tonight you're going to want to kill anything you can find."

Erica speaks up, "Well good thing I had my period last week then." She tilts her head to the side and places a hand on her hip.

Derek lifts up a round, metal, torturing device and smiles smugly, "This one's for you."

Isaac laughs quietly, silently thinking of Meladee and her being at Lydia's party tonight. _Please be okay. I can't be there for you tonight._

* * *

Going through my whole closet, I decide that I can't find anything to wear to Lydia's party. Grumbling, I pick up my phone and call Jules. It rings three times before she picks up.

"Yellow?"

I shake my head at her 'hello' and reply, "Hey girl… I need help finding the right outfit for Lydia's party tonight. Can ya help me?"

"Yup! You know I love putting clothes together. Come to my house and I'll let ya rummage through my closet."

Smiling, I shut my closet door and pick up all of my things, heading outside to my car. I retort, "Okie doke artichoke." With that I snap my phone shut and drive to Julie's house.

* * *

Sitting down on Jules' bed I wait patiently while she throws heaps of outfits onto her wooded floor. I shake my head at all of her choices:

*Pink lace V-neck, lace beige blazer, and a blue jean skirt

*White skinny jeans, green tank top, and a brown cardigan to go with

*Dress with three solid colors starting from the top – white, army green, and black.

Eyebrows up, I say sarcastically, "You taking me to a fashion show or something? I only wanted one outfit ya know, not three." I move my feet back and forth and giggle at her twisted smile.

"Okay, okay. I couldn't decide on what to put together, so I put three choices down for you, smartass. Now choose which one you want to wear."

Hopping off the bed I skip to the three colored dress. I point like a child and shout, "I want this one! And those shoes you always wear with this outfit. I love those white ruffled heels of yours." I head to her bathroom and start on my makeup – not too much. I sit down on the toilet as she does my hair and hum a song. Pulling back I shriek, "What the hell Julie! You burnt my ear! It's bleeding isn't it? Isn't it!? Oh God, I'm going to die!" I flail my arms around as Julie laughs.

"You're over exaggerating, Mels! Calm down. You're not going… to… die! HA! HA!" She clutches her side as she hunches over the counter laughing. "Come on, you're fine. Let me finish this last bit of hair. Then you can get dressed and then you can help me."

I glare at her, but calm down all the same.

An hour passes before we are ready to head to Lydia's. We jump in my car, since she drove us last time. I turn the engine on and pull out of her driveway.

"Is Isaac going to her party?" Julie perks up.

I turn the music down a little and reply, "Nah, he said he's rather stay home."

"Well seeing as he's not with Lydia, he's with you, wouldn't you think he'd want to be with you no matter where you two are at?" is her reply.

I shake my head, "I don't mind. He said that he has to babysit his neighbor's kids anyways. It's not going to kill me Jules. Really, I'm okay with him not going." I smile at her for a brief second and turn my head back to the road.

* * *

When we arrive at Lydia's, music is blaring all around us. No one is here either, and I mean _no one_. I guess they didn't want to be at the 'crazy' one's house, now would they? I mentally laugh at their hypocrisy. Given the chance they would have gladly gone to one of Lydia's parties. But now that she's 'psycho', they wouldn't be caught dead at her house.

Not even Jackson is here. Though why would Jackson show up anyways? They're not together, let alone talk to one another at school anymore. I asked Lydia once if she and Jackson were doing okay at school during lunch and she flipped her hair back and snapped 'Yes, we're doing just fine thank you'. Then she just walked off. Just like that. She didn't say anything else like she normally would. I mean, I know I'm not her best friend, but when she and Jackson got into it at school she always came to me, Allison, or Julie. And now she doesn't do any of that. I'm worried for her.

"There's Scott, Allison, and Stiles," replies Jules.

We walk over to them and I ask, "So, are we going to just going to stand here and watch how shitty Lydia's night is going to be or are we going to do something about it?"

"We have completely ignored her for the past two weeks," Allison points out.

Scott replies, "She's completely ignored Stiles for the past ten years!"

"Hey, I take offense to that!" says a surprised Stiles.

"Guys," we three girls remark simultaneously.

Both Scott and Stiles look to one another and sigh. Scott nods, "I guess I can call the guys from the Lacrosse team…? They'll be down to party, maybe."

"When we were at that one gay bar club thing for Danny, I met some lovely lady- I mean men- I mean she-men! They'd be glad to help out a girl in need," responds a confused Stiles.

Jules cracks up, "You picking up transsexuals now hun? Wait, weren't you always worried that gay men didn't find you attractive? And now all of a sudden they do? Awe! Our little Stiles is coming out of his closet!"

I smack the side of her head and laugh as she almost falls.

The next thing I know the doorbell is ringing and people are showing up. People from school, the men Stiles was talking about wearing dresses, and even people I've never seen have shown up at her party.

I pull Stiles aside and whisper, "Those are the men you were talking about? Wow… okay yeah. They seem cool I guess. And was that the night when Danny got hurt? And is Jackson going to show up tonight?"

Stiles gives me a hesitant look before responding, "You know about what happened at the bar? How?" He points at me, as if a light bulb went off in his brain. "Isaac! He told you didn't he? Oh hell, okay. Well at least now I don't have to keep it a secret from you."

"Only Jules. You can't tell her okay?"

He holds out his hands and replies, "Okay, not her. Got it! Yeah, he will be here. I'm hoping Jackson doesn't show up, but I doubt my wish will come true."

I've lost Jules sometime during the night. Scott and Allison are looking at one another from across the pool and I shake my head at their stupidity. _Geeze, you guys love each other! Who cares what people think?_ Rolling my eyes, I sway side to side to the background music. I see Stiles hanging by the punch bowl and swoop down beside him. I pick up a cup containing the pink liquid and drink it quickly and down a few more before tapping Stiles on his shoulder. He looks quizzically at me for a moment before I drag his out onto the patio to dance with me.

"Dance with me, yeah? Jules left me and Isaac is with Derek. And you know Scott wants to be with Allison. Lydia… well she's off doing God knows what… please?" I give him a shy glance and do a little jig when he gives in.

He shakes his head, "Meladee you are one weird girl. Only one dance okay? I told Scott to meet me over here after he notices Jackson."

I giggly girlishly and wrap my arms around his neck and sway to the music with him. He rolls his eyes, laughs, and then twirls me around. We're having fun for a few minutes until Scott comes over and says that Jackson has finally arrived. Splitting apart I tell Stiles and Scott that I'm going to search for Julie. We separate.

* * *

I find my best friend slumped against the mahogany couch drinking on the pink punch. I take the drink from her grasp and gobble down the rest. I then slump down beside her in a daze, like I'm drunk, and lay my head on her shoulder. I sit up abruptly and yawn, "I'll be right back Jules I need to pee." I make my way upstairs, looking at every picture hanging on the white wall. _Lydia's perfect little family._

Opening up the bathroom door I see a boy hunkered over a blonde bimbo. Rolling my eyes I pull the door halfway shut when I suddenly stop. _I know that body… Isaac…_ I cock my head to the side and I whisper out, "Isaac?"

The boy turns around and I'm knocked back, breathless. Sadness engulfs my whole being. _How could he do this to me?_ He tells me he loves me and yet here he is making out with Erica. _Yeah, you're 'just friends'. More like make out buddies._ "How… how could you do this to me," escapes from my numb lips.

Smirking, he replies, "You were nothing to me then and you're nothing to me now. You think that I really love you? Don't make me laugh! How could I turn down this body?" He gestures to Erica and she leers in my direction. "She's better then you Meladee – hotter even. She's better at sex too – she's a frisky little thing in bed." Isaac throws his head back and howls loudly. "You will never be more than my toy; pawn."

I shake my head, tears running down my stricken face. Backing up against the hallway's wall, I yell, "I hate you! I hate you! I hate-"

"Mel! Meladee calm down. It's okay it's not real. You're hallucinating Mel – here drink this."

_Is that Stiles?_ I fall into his outstretched arms and hold on to him for dear life. He hugs back, gently pushes me away, and hands me a water bottle. I stare at it curiously but gulp it down nonetheless. A few seconds roll by before I glance in the direction of the bathroom. I let out a shaky breath, "It felt so real Stiles! How did you know water would help? And why am I all wet?"

Stiles glances at his wet clothes and replies, "I went for a swim, can't ya tell? Haha. Scott figured it out – werewolf powers. I gave some water to Julie and asked where you were. She said you went to the bathroom and here we are. There was something in the punch, according to Scott. But let's get to the others, okay?" He holds my hand while we go back downstairs to find the others, aka. Scott and Julie. (Allison left sometime during my hallucination).

I glance in the direction of the living room and notice that they are in there. I tap Stiles' shoulder and point in their direction. Scott says something about the punch being spiked with something when we get closer to them. Jules gets up from the couch and lunges at me, pinning her petite arms around me in a death grip.

I laugh hesitantly and hug back, "Jules, hun, I can't breathe…" I don't know if she heard me or if she's ignoring me, but she still holds on tight.

"I had the most horrible-est nightmare _ever_! It was you and me and bad people and they said that only one of us could go free; that one of us had to die. And then they disappeared and Isaac was cheating on you with Erica and you were all horrorstruck. And then I… and then you… you _died_!

I smile and soothe her, "Julie… Jules, breathe, hun, breathe. Stoles told me the juice was spiked and made us all hallucinate. We can talk about this later okay?" I pat her back, calming her down some.

Her sobbing subsides and we hear a commotion outside near the pool. "What's going on?"

We rush outside to the sound of someone yelling "Help, I can't swim. I can't swim!" My eyes widen and I shout, "Don't just stand there and laugh at him! Help him! Someone-"

Jackson goes to the side of the pool and drags the boy out. The said boy being Matt.

_Matt, what happened?_ He glares in our direction and stalks out of the house. Sirens are then heard everywhere. "The police are here!" yells a random dude I've never seen before. I get pushed from behind and almost fall over, but Jackson, who I'm sure is out of his mind right now, grabs my arm and says harshly, "Don't want to get trampled now do we?"

Clenching my jaw I snap, "Yeah, thanks Jackson." Yanking my arm free I make my way to the front yard and what I see before me astounds me to no end. A scaly, lizard-looking thing is beside Matt, swishing its tail around him wildly. Scott mysteriously arrives out of nowhere with Stiles and Julie and he whispers, "That's what Jackson is. And it looks like Matt is the master."

Jules eyes me with a dumbfounded look and it l seems as if she's going to faint on me, but instead she lashes out, "What the HELL is going on here? And Mels, so help me God, you better tell me the damn truth! I know _this_ _time_ I'm not dreaming. You're going to tell me everything, missy!"

Scott and Stiles give me a terrified look and I shrug, "Calm down Jules, I'll tell ya, okay? Just don't kill me with anything." We dash to our cars, saying we'll call each other later, and head in different directions.

Julie and I make it to her house in less than ten minutes, when it normally takes about 20 or so minutes to get back home. We're in her room laying on her beige, furry carpet staring at the ceiling in a daze.

She turns on her side and asks the question I never wanted her to ask, "What going on Mels? Really, no lies."

I sigh, roll over to face her and tell her the truth – all of it. I start at the part with Isaac telling me that he's a werewolf; that that's why he and I haven't talked to one another the past month or so. I tell her about Scott being one, Erica, Boyd and Derek being a wolf. I tell her that I don't really know what Jackson is because he was bitten by Derek, but somehow managed to turn into a crazy lizard-looking thing and is being controlled by Matt. I tell her how Jackson is killing random people and that Isaac's dad was one of them – but it's really Matt doing the killings because Jackson doesn't know what he's doing. I tell her about my hallucination last because it felt so real and that her hallucination about Isaac cheating on me gave me the chills because it's like we're on the same wavelength or something.

She's waiting patiently for me to finish and by the time I'm done telling her, her mouth is hanging wide open and her eyes look like they're about to pop out of her head.

A few minutes pass by and I'm getting nervous. _Maybe that was too much on her. Oh my gosh! She's having a mental breakdown!_ I'm about to have a mental breakdown when she smiles suddenly and giggles. "What…?" I ask stupidly.

"You're having sex with a werewolf! Oh my God how was it? Was it rough, or soft or was it any different from regular sex? Oh wait, you were a virgin before having sex with Isaac… never mind."

This catches me off guard so I fall back on the carpet and laugh my ass off. "You're something else, you know that Jules!? And here I thought you were going to break on me. You're okay with all of this though?"

Julie nods frantically and replies, "Yeah, I mean, you know I like reading books about the supernatural and all about wolves and vampires. The only difference is that in my books werewolves are nice and in reality some are nice and some are bad. But Derek Hale is a werewolf too? I knew he didn't get those looks from nothing. Oh Mels! Do you think you could hook me up with him?"

"I don't even talk to the guy, let alone even know him," I reply back. I shake my head at her eagerness. "You really are okay with all of this though…? You're not lying to me?"

She fakes a faint and laughs, "Honest Meladee. I'm perfectly okay with all of this. Just be careful. And that means that I will have to be careful as well. Dang!" She shrugs, "Oh well! I will have a hot werewolf by my side…" Julie looks away daydreaming.

I stifle a laugh, "Yeah, you keep dreaming, hun. Derek doesn't notice any girls at all."

"But you said that you didn't even know the guy. How would you know if he doesn't look at girls?"

"Stiles."

Her mouth makes an 'O' as she looks away and huffs out of anger.

* * *

Derek has his pack all chained up. They're snarling, the wolf trying to come out of their bodies. He stops near Isaac and finishes securing his bonds.

"How do you do it?" Isaac questions.

Derek looks up at the Beta and replies, "You need to have an anchor. Mine is anger – I focus on all of my hatred and that lets me take control of my wolf." He pulls once on Isaac's chains to make sure that they're secure, but come to find out, it loosens. He then realizes that these chains won't hold his pack for much longer.

A few minutes roll by before the moon rises even higher. His pack is getting restless – Erica and Boyd are going bat-shit crazy. Derek tries to tighten their bonds, but to no avail. Erica snaps in his direction and Boyd tries to swipe Derek's side with his elongated claws.

A long crash is heard and Derek curses under his breath. _Isaac has broken free and is going to kill someone. Fuck!_ Erica uses this short moment to break free from her chains. She lashes out at him and pounces, pushing Derek away a few centimeters.

By this time Derek is pissed. He is losing his hold on his pack. Boyd finally breaks free from his shackles when Derek manages to lock Erica back up. Derek can either forget about securing Erica and catch Boyd before he escapes or secure the girl and let the other wolf go. Before he can decide what he's going to do, Isaac bursts through the train door and tackles Boyd.

_Finally managed to control himself. Good._

The Beta and Alpha secure their friends in no time.

"So you can control it?" Derek wonders aloud.

The boy nods and replies, "My dad is my anchor. So is Meladee, Derek. I tried to tell you that the last time we talked… but I couldn't find the words. I can't stay away from her. No matter what you try to tell me, it's not going to work. I love her Derek – I always have."

Derek smirks, "Yeah, I didn't think you would stay away from her. I could smell her on you the second you walked in here. Ha-ha! Just make sure you stay on top of your game. If you were in Scott's position I would tell you to stay away from her. But, seeing as Meladee isn't a hunter, I don't care. Just keep your mind focused."

With that both of the wolves wait for the full moon to pass them by.

* * *

Later on into the night, when the moon has settled down and the other wolves have left to go home, a girl walks inside the abandoned train station and blows a purple powder into the Alpha's face. The said wolf falls down, unconscious.

The red head lugs the male inside the Hale House and stops near a pile of chopped floorboards. Peter Hale's deranged body is seen inside a dark hole. The girl slings his arm in Peter's lifeless hand and arranges the complex mirrors around to let the moon beams hit inside the eerie hole, bathing Peter with bright, crystalline light.

The 'dead' body is now grasping Derek's arm for dear life, causing Derek's eyes to fly open. His eyes go from red to his natural color. Seconds later, Peter bursts from the dank grave, restored and fully alive. He breathes out, "I heard there was a party," and smirks, "Don't worry, I invited myself."

Derek is left in his house; alone. His uncle left a while ago, with the beautiful, red head hot on his heels.

* * *

**Okay, so... this chapter was short. I know. :/ If you guys have any suggestions or anything of the like, you can always drop a PM to me... or comment in the review box. *shrugs* Doesn't matter. That's if you want to. I mean, I know where I'm going with this, but you guys can always help in giving my hints or something. Like what would ya like to see? Stuff like that - and I could incorporate it inside the story. **

**But yup!**

**~!*CuteSango07*!~**


End file.
